New WITCH On the Block
by Disney Princess Dani
Summary: A dark Tyrant has captured four of the five Guardians, so Will does the one thing she can think to keep him from getting the Heart of Kandrakar, she sends it away. Enter Wyatt, Issac, Todd, Colin, and Harris, who are brought together and discover that they suddenly have powers. It is up to them, with Will's guidance, to save both Meridian and their own world.
1. A New WITCH

**So.** **.. I kind of injured myself at work and they cut my hours back. It's my ribs, so the doctor says that I just need to take Aleve and not strain myself because they can't really do anything about the ribs. Of course, sitting up is a strain, so I'm propped up against my pillows.**

 **Anyway, with less work means less money, even though I am looking into workers' comp. In the mean time, more rest to most means turn on Netflix, but with less money, it's harder to pay for the subscription. So, instead, I canceled my subscription. After all, youtube is free.**

 **And, somewhere in there, I rediscovered WITCH. And then this story began in my head. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

A New WITCH

"Hay Lin, look out!" Will called, pulling up hard and quick. Hay Lin, a bit more practiced, spiraled to avoid the column of fire.

It was Guardian against Gaurdian. Cornelia, Irma, and Taranee hunting Will and Hay Lin. Elyon had been captured the day before, and Caleb hadn't been spotted in over a week.

Hay Lin cringed as she sailed past Irma, spotting the dullness of her friend's eyes. No emotion, no shine, just pure blankness, a true sign that she was being controlled.

It had started a week earlier, a mysterious man had come to Elyon to serve her, only to betray her. He had tried to grab her, but Cornelia had pushed Elyon out of the way, captured. In an instant, the man fell weak, but Cornelia was under his control. Cornelia had captured Irma, and the next day, the two had captured Taranee.

Even when Will tried to call the powers back to the Heart of Kandrakar, they remained transformed. They had no idea how to stop him.

"Will, your left!" Hay Lin yelled. Will turned and saw that Elyon was now in the chase, under his command. Will didn't have it in her to attack, and neither did Hay Lin. She knew, in her heart, that was why he had gone for Irma first after Cornelia. Irma would have fought, in fact, did. Taranee too, a bit, but had held back.

Will flung herself backwards, but then heard Hay Lin scream. Cornelia had her by the hair.

"Hay Lin!" Will yelled and flew to try to rescue her, but Taranee and Irma blocked her path. Taranee reached out to grab her, but Will dropped.

"Will, you have to call back the power!" Hay Lin called. "Before he can turn me."

Will knew Hay Lin was right. She concentrated, and she felt the strength of the Guardian leave her, and saw Hay Lin return to her human form as well. She ran, but pulled the necklace that the Heart was on off. Even if she was captured, she couldn't allow him to get the Heart. "Heart of Kandrakar, fly true, fly strong. Find a new host. Someone that will be able to protect this world and all." She opened her hand and the Heart disappeared.

And then water burst up from the ground in a circle around her.

* * *

Wyatt liked rocks. And he had a rather extensive collection of them. And not just precious gems, like emeralds and sapphires. But also what appeared to most to be simple pebbles. He had pumice stones and pieces of granite and marble. Some where large and he used as paper weights while others were small and stored in a series of hundreds of small drawers that he kept on his dresser, desk, and the majority of the book shelves in his room, leaving just enough room for a few books... about rocks.

Wyatt was wandering around, his nose in a book about rocks, when he tripped over a round pink stone. He fell face first to the ground, his book flying from his hand. When he looked back, he spotted the stone. It was connected to a chain yet Wyatt had never seen anything like it. He could immediately tell it wasn't plastic or glass, it could only be a stone, yet unlike any stone he knew.

The dark-skinned briefly went through the pink stones in his head, and concluded that it was most likely pink jadeite. He, however, wasn't sure. As much as he knew that he should leave the stone where it was (after all, it looked like it was someone's necklace) his curiousity got the better of him. He needed to know what kind of stone it was for sure. Once he knew for sure, he'd put it back. He grabbed his book as he stood up and turned toward his house.

* * *

"What are we doing up here?" Issac asked as he managed to climb onto the roof of his best friend's house. The wind ruffled his red hair as he settled down, his long legs dangling over the edge.

"I like it up here," Harris said, closing his brown eyes and taking a deep breath. "Things just seem clearer up here."

"You fell last time you were up here," Issac said, reminding Harris of his inability to balance. "And if you hadn't landed in a bush you would have broken much more than your arm."

Harris shifted his brown eyes to Issac. "It healed," he said.

"Yes, well, if it happens to be your neck next time, that won't heal," Issac said. He leaned back, his arms behind him and hands splayed flat on the roof. His green eyes scanned the neighborhood in view. "So, why are you really up here? Because, you do know there is a roof to my building and it's higher and has a railing."

Harris tossed a bit of tar he had picked off at Issac. "You're no fun," he said. Harris looked back out. "This is my spot," he said.

"I know," Issac said. "I've seen you up here on more than a few occassions." He turned to Harris. "Yet, you've never invited me up here before, so what's the deal?"

"I don't know," Harris said. The wind swept his brown hair off his face. "Its call to me was unusually strong today. You don't feel it?"

"Feel what?" Issac asked.

"Change is in the air."

* * *

"Oh, that had to hurt," Colin said as the blonde boy on the field fell. He still managed to kick out his foot and sent the soccer ball flying into the net. Colin jogged over to his fallen friend. "That would have been much cooler if it was during a game and the stands were filled with girls."

"Yeah, well," Todd picked himself off the ground. "Now that I know I can do it means that I will be able to in the game." He rolled his shoulders. "Anyway, you're not supposed to be on the field if you're not on the team."

"Maybe I'm joining," Colin argued, attempting to puff out his chest. There was little success as he was one of the smallest guys in the ninth grade.

"Easy there, short stuff," Todd said. He gave his short, black-haired friend a light shove. "Stick to what you're good at."

"Talking up the ladies?" Colin asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, and what girl has your eye?" Todd asked. "Because, believe me, Cornelia Hale is out of your league."

Colin rolled his blue eyes. "Some day, I will hit a growth spurt and she will come to love me."

"Does she even know you exist?" Todd asked. He smiled. "Because she does know me."

"I do live in her building," Colin pointed out. He paused for a moment before continuing. "So, yes, she does know I exist."

Todd shook his head. "You are hopeless," he said.

"Not like it actually matters," Colin added. "She has a boyfriend."

"Oh, that's news to me," Todd said, furrowing his brow. "Who?"

"Some guy, named Caleb, I think," Colin said. "He must go to a different school."

Todd looked out and spotted a dark-haired guy walking by, phone to his ear. "Suppose he's friends with Matt, then, huh?"

"Oh, dude, you are _not_ going to ask Will Vandom to the dance, are you?" Colin questioned. "She and Matt might as well send out their wedding invitations."

"We'll see about that," Todd said. "He doesn't exactly look happy right this moment."

* * *

"Okay, boys, you all know why you're here," Mrs. Copperfield said. Before her sat three boys. Wyatt, Todd, and Harris.

"Ma'am, you know I'm passing," Todd said, raising his hand.

"Yes, but you need to bring your grade above a D," Mrs. Copperfield said. "You know district rules say you cannot compete in sports with an average below C. As all your other classes are C, you only need to bring your science grade up."

"What are you doing here?" Harris questioned turning to Wyatt. "I thought you rocked science."

"He rocked the geology bit," Issac said, walking in. He smirked. "So, who's ready to learn?"

"Really, _you're_ our tutor?" Todd questioned.

"Issac is currently the top student," Mrs. Copperfield said. "Good luck." With that, she walked out.

"And this is great resume filler," Issac said.

"So, you'll cut me a little slack, right?" Harris asked.

"Well, maybe if you spent less time day-dreaming, you wouldn't be here," Issac said. He looked at the three. "There was supposed to be another person."

The door opened and Colin walked in. Todd stared at him for a moment. "You're not failing," Todd said to Colin.

"Yeah, but miss you make a fool of yourself with simple questions? That's priceless."

"Thanks for the encouragement," Todd said, glaring at Colin briefly.

"You're welcome," Colin said with a cheeky smile.

"We're still missing Will," Issac said. "But, until then, let's get started."

"Wait, Will Vandom?" Todd asked, his eyes going wide.

"Yes, she's supposed to be here," Issac said. He turned his green eyes to Todd. "Is that a problem?"

"No, he's just going to get jittery," Colin said. "He's got a crush on her."

"Oh, shut your pie-hole!" Todd said, shooting out of his chair.

"Hey, whoa, calm down," Harris said, standing up and putting his hands out. A light wind blew through the air.

"Um, who opened a window?" Wyatt asked as his papers flew off his desk.

"What window?" Todd asked. "This room has no windows."

"Then where did that wind come from?" Colin asked. He looked at the others. "A vent maybe?"

"Don't be stupid," Todd said. "A vent can't just shoot out a wind."

"Hey, I'm not the one that needs tutoring," Colin said with a shrug.

Todd fisted his hand. "Would you _shut up?"_ He yelled. And then all the papers on his desk burst into flame.

"What the...?" Wyatt questioned, standing up to get away from the flames.

"Put it out!" Harris yelled, and another wind blew through the room, sending the flying papers at Issac.

Issac yelled and threw out his hand, and the water in the glass on the desk flew out, hitting and dousing the fire.

The five guys all blinked for a few moments. "What just happened?" Colin asked.

"Todd created a fire," Wyatt said slowly.

"What makes you think it was me?" Todd asked. Until his fisted hands burst into flame. His blue eyes widened and the fires quickly went out.

"Then Harris was making that wind," Colin said pointing at the brunette.

They turned to Harris. He took a deep breath, and when he slowly released it, a wind blew through the room.

"Then, I could move the water," Issac said. He concentrated on the puddle on the ground, until it jumped back up and into the cup it had been in.

"Wait, why do you three get powers?" Colin asked.

"Well, maybe one of us can move the earth," Wyatt said, smiling. He pulled a few rocks from his backpack. He then pushed his hand out. Nothing happened. He waved at them and contorted his face in concentration. Still, nothing.

"Dude, give it a rest," Colin said.

"Why don't you try then," Todd said.

"What, to move a rock with my mind?" Colin asked. He laughed, and when he did, all the rocks shattered. He stopped. "Was that you?" He looked at Wyatt.

"Definitely not," Wyatt said. "That responded to your laughter." He frowned. "So, wait, all four of you have powers, but I don't?"

"This can't be a coincidence," Harris said. He looked around. "There has to be a reason for us four. And a reason Wyatt's here to witness this."

"Well, maybe it's this," Wyatt said, pulling the necklace he had found the day before from his bag. Only, it was glowing.

"Why is it glowing?" Harris asked.

"I don't know," Wyatt said.

"Hey, that's Will's necklace," Todd said.

"You would know," Colin said. "You probably stare at her often enough."

Suddenly, the glow grew, enveloping the five of them. They each felt a power run through him.

When the glow dimmed, they were all taller with better muscles and in new outfits.

Issac wore a pair of blue pants with holes in the knees, blue boots, and a red tee. Water began to spiral around him.

Todd found himself in red shorts that were cut off at the knee, blue boots, and a blue vest left open over his muscled torso. He fisted his hands and both lit up with fire.

Colin wore a pair of red cargo pants with blue boots and a sleeveless turtle neck in blue. The ground around him opened up and vines came up out of the ground around him.

Harris had on a pair of pants with one leg red and one leg blue, along with the same blue boots as the other boys. His shirt was blue sweater over a red shirt and a pair of small wings on his back with a blue tinge. A strong wind picked him up off the ground.

Finally, Wyatt wore crisp blue slacks, blue boots, and a red tee with sleeves down to his elbows. He floated in air with the Heart of Kandrakar floating in front of him turning from pink to red. After a moment, all five were set down, and the damage that had ensued simply from them transforming had disappeared. However, a fold opened up in the back of the classroom.

"What is that?" Colin asked.

"We just transformed... and apparently aged several years," Issac said. "And you're first question is about that?" He gestured to the fold.

And then they saw a girl run by.

"That was Will," Todd said. Before anyone could question him, he ran forward and jumped through the fold.

"We have to follow him," Wyatt said. "I have a feeling that we'll be safer together.

The others all nodded and ran through behind Todd.

* * *

Will was running as fast as she could. She had managed to hide the night before, after barely escaping thanks to one last effort from Hay Lin before she was brought to the dark tyrant. However, she had barely gotten a few sips of water from a stream before she was spotted and was running again.

And then she heard more footsteps behind her. She allowed herself a moment to look over her shoulder to see her four friends. They were closing in on her, and Hay Lin had somehow transformed. The Dark Tyrant had to be feeding them powers, she knew. Fire formed on Taranee's fists, and she shot at Will.

Will closed her eyes, knowing that this was it. She would either die or become a slave. Only, she didn't feel anything. When she opened her eyes again, a figure stood in front of her wearing red and blue. He turned to her. "Thought you could use some help," he said, and then winked a blue eye as his blonde hair blew back from his face. And it was a face that Will recognized.

"Todd?" She questioned. Though, he didn't quite look like Todd, at least not the Todd that she knew. Not quite the guy that happened to be in every single one of her classes by the second day of high school. And then she saw past her friends, four more boys in red and blue jump through a fold. And Wyatt had a necklace on that looked a lot like the Heart of Kandrakar, only glowing red rather than pink.

"Oh my god." She said before she felt a little dizzy.


	2. New Powers

New Powers

Wyatt couldn't believe his eyes. The girls he saw looked exactly like a few girls from the neighborhood, only older, and with wings. There was Cornelia, which every freshman boy had had a thing for at one point in time. There was Irma, who had lived across the street from him for as long as he could remember. Hay Lin, the girl whose family owned the best Chinese food restaurant he had ever been to. And Taranee, who had been in his math class for several years in middle school, despite being a year younger.

And then, of course, there was Will Vandom. She wasn't exactly new anymore, though everyone still thought of her as the new girl.

The four girls that had apparently turned into fairies turned, though Taranee turned back to Will. The other three all smiled.

"Hey, Cornelia, check me out," Colin said, a smirk appearing on his face before he ran his hand through his black hair.

"I don't think she's interested," Issac said. And then a huge root shot out of the ground. The boys all jumped, but Harris was caught.

"Hold still," Colin said, and held his hands out, before pulling them back. The root loosened and Harris jumped up, and then hovered in the air as his wings began flapping.

"Hey, I can fly," Harris said.

"So can we," Irma said as she, Cornelia, and Hay Lin all lifted off the ground. The three all flew at the boys, more roots coming alive, while Irma was shooting water at them from her opened palms and Hay Lin became the center of a small tornado.

"Oh, this is so not fair," Colin said. He dodged roots as best he could, jumping higher than he could have ever jumped before. Issac held his hands out against Irma's onslaught, though he couldn't match her powers and skill. As for Harris, his wings couldn't keep him up against Hay Lin's winds. Even Todd was trying to fend off a stream of fire that Taranee was shooting off. And though he had new muscles, Wyatt didn't know if he had any other powers.

"I could use a little help here!" Todd called out, and Wyatt could see that he was struggling like the others. Behind him, Will looked on the verge of passing out.

So, Wyatt dodged underneath Cornelia and Irma and tackled Taranee. They fell with an 'oomph' and Taranee's flames went out.

"Get her out of here," Wyatt said as Taranee struggled to get out from under him.

"On it," Todd said, swinging Will up into his arms. He turned toward the fold, thinking it would be safest to get her back to a place he knew, but when he ran, it was much faster than he had ever run in his life, and within a second, he had overshot the fold by over a hundred yards. He noticed that Taranee was following, so he kept running, going faster and disappearing into the dense forest, barely able to dodge the branches and bushes.

Colin was distracted for a moment, seeing his best friend disappear so quickly, that he didn't realize the root flying at him until it hit him, pinning him down to the ground. Cornelia laughed and flung her long blonde hair off her shoulder as Colin struggled to get out. His efforts to wiggle out were worthless. He placed his hands on the root, but for all his efforts to control it, Cornelia had the upper hand. Finally, rather than trying to control the tree, he just pushed up. The whole tree began to lift, and after a moment, he was standing, holding the whole tree above him.

"Looks like someone got some super strength," Issac said, dodging one of Irma's blasts.

"Yeah I do," Colin said, tossing the tree up and catching it again with ease. "Batter's up!" he called and swung the tree hard, knocking Cornelia, Irma, and Hay Lin right out of the sky, all three getting stuck in the branches and flying off with the tree as it sailed over half a mile of forest.

"Dude, what'd you just do?" Harris questioned, his brown eyes going wide.

"Let's just get out of here," Wyatt said and took off in the direction Todd had gone in. The other three boys quickly followed. Wyatt chanced a glance back to where Taranee was. She, however, flew off in the direction her friends had been flung. He released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, and then kept running.

"This way," they heard Todd after a few minutes of running. They dodged into a small opening against a tall hill. Will was up and on her feet, pacing and talking to herself.

"Girls, aren't the guardians always girls?" She was muttering. "But then again, maybe it just happened to be two in a row, but now it chose boys. But why would it choose boys that I kinda, sorta know?" She turned to the five boys for a moment, before continuing her pacing and talking to herself. "And why not Matt? He already has powers. Or maybe that's exactly why not. But where's the continuity?"

"Uh, Will?" Colin said, but she didn't respond.

"I tried that," Todd said. He looked at her for a moment then turned back to the boys. "I have no idea what she's talking about."

"Will," Wyatt said, walking up and placing a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped a bit, seemed momentarily stunned, but then took a few deep breaths. "So, you're probably wondering what is going on," she said.

"And you're not?" Issac asked. "Because, you know, the talking to yourself."

"We... we need to get back to Ea-Heatherfield," she said. She had almost said Earth, but caught herself on time to realize that knowing they were in a different dimension might make things worse.

"And, how do we do that?" Issac asked. "Because, honestly, I don't know where we are."

She looked at them, then turned to Wyatt. "May I?" She asked, holding her hand out for the necklace.

"Oh, sure," Wyatt said, taking the necklace off and handing it to her.

Will nodded, then slashed her arm through the air, creating a fold. She held the Heart out for Wyatt again. "By the way, never give it to someone again," she said, before jumping through the fold. The other five followed and found that Will was already back on her phone.

"Yeah, the basement of the Silver Dragon," Will said to whoever was on the other line. They heard a murmuring. "No, I haven't seen either of them. Did you check the junkyard for Blunk?"

"What's a blunk?" Todd asked, turning to the others. They all shrugged.

"Not a what, a who," Will said, looking at them. She hung up the phone. "Well, I guess Blunk is a what as well. We'll get into him later."

"Did I hear you correctly say that we're in the basement of the Silver Dragon?" Issac asked.

"You heard correct," Will said. She gestured to their surroundings. "This is Headquarters... well, the Earth headquarters."

 _"Earth_ headquarters?" Wyatt asked. "As compared to where?"

"Meridian," Will said. She said it with ease, as if it were something she spoke of often. "Which is where we just were."

"Okay, this is getting too weird," Issac said. He looked around. "How do we get back to ourselves?"

Will blinked a few times. "Oh, um, you kind of just call the power back into the Heart."

"The what?" Colin asked.

She pointed at the Heart which Wyatt had put back around his neck. "That is the Heart of Kandrakar. It is a very powerful item." She frowned a bit. "It will take some getting used to, but I can help you to learn to use it." She took a deep breath. "Now, uh... Wyatt, right?" The dark boy nodded. "Take a deep breath and just... will the power back to you."

Wyatt looked at the others and they all shrugged. So, he did as she said. A moment later, he felt the power leave him and when he opened his eyes, they were all back to normal.

"Aw, man," Colin said, looking at his arms, then down at his body. "You mean the muscles aren't for keeps."

"Still wouldn't get you a date with Cornelia," Todd said.

"I think throwing a tree at her knocks his chances with her out," Harris said.

Will shook her hands a few times, pacing again. The boys watched her for a moment.

"Would you stop pacing and try explaining?" Issac finally said.

Will nodded. "Yeah, I can do that," she said. She looked around and finally took a seat on a couch. She gestured for them to do the same so they each did.

"So, I guess I should start with the fact that there are many realms," she said. "Earth is just one. There's also Kandrakar, where the Heart," she gestured to Wyatt and the Heart of Kandrakar, "comes from. And then there is Meridian. Meridian has been the unfortunate realm to be attacked by a series of dark overlords. Some more successful than others." She stopped for a moment. "Enter the Guardians. Kandrakar empowers five people using the Heart to protect all the realms and restore order."

"Are you following?" They all sort of nodded.

"Remember Elyon Brown?" Will asked.

"What does she have to do with anything?" Colin asked. "She moved away last year, right?"

"Well, yes and no," Will said. "She is actually a queen... the Queen of Meridian, in fact. And her rule has been attacked, well, three times now. First it was her brother, Phobos. Then it was an old Guardian, Nerissa. And now there is a new threat, Deimos."

"Deimos, as in the Greek god of terror?" Issac asked.

"Do you always have to be such a smarty pants?" Colin asked.

"No, no, hear me out," Issac said. He stood. "Now, I am in no way admitting this isn't some huge hallucination—"

"One we're all sharing?" Todd said.

Issac held his hand up. "But, like I said, Deimos was the Greek god of terror, son of Ares. Ares, however had _two_ major sons, and the other was the god of fear, named Phobos."

Will's eyes widened. "Are you suggesting that Deimos could be Phobos's brother in Meridian as well?"

"Well, it would first be good to know what either of them looks like," Issac said.

"Well, I think Hay Lin might have a drawing or two of Phobos," Will said. "But, I am not an artist."

"I am," Harris said.

Issac, Todd, Colin, and Wyatt all turned to Harris. "I'm sorry," Todd said. "Do you know what Deimos looks like so you can draw him?"

"Well, I'm better with a camera," Harris said. "If I can get there, I can snap a picture and get out of there so we can compare him to Hay Lin's drawings... how do we get her drawings?"

"I ask Yan Lin," Will said.

"Ask Yan Lin what?" Another voice came from the top of the stairs and then a door mouse was scurrying down the steps. It looked around for a moment, then returned to the boy walking down the steps.

"Matt!" Will cried and ran up to him, throwing her arms around him. "It's so horrible. Deimos had enthralled them all."

Matt held her tightly for a moment, before looking over her shoulders and noticing the five boys. "And, do I want to know about them?"

"Oh, well, funny story," Will said, releasing him. "So, I thought I was about the be captured, and I couldn't let Deimos get the Heart, so I sent it to find new Guardians and..." she threw her arms out as in presenting them, "ta da."

"It chose boys?" Matt asked. "I thought it was always girls."

"Honestly, I did too," Will said.

"And why not me? I already have powers," Matt said. "Or maybe Caleb... he at least lives there."

"Can you imagine Caleb with powers, Matt?" Will asked.

"Now that you mention it," Matt said, looking as if he was thinking.

Wyatt turned to the other boys as the two kept talking. "I think they've forgotten about us," he said.

"Hey, can we get back to us," Todd said, standing up.

Matt glanced at Todd, then said quietly to Will, "Remind you of anyone?"

"Okay, well, first things first," Will said, clapping her hands together. "You guys need to train. Believe me, WITCH was a train wreck when we first started using our powers, and I have reason to believe you'll be any better."

"What about the picture of Deimos?" Harris asked. "I just got a new camera with a great zoom."

"You don't even know where the castle is in Meridian," Will said.

"But I do," Matt said.

"What are you suggesting?" Wyatt asked.

"How about I go and take the picture?" he said.

"Um, how about not?" Will said. "I don't need you going dark on me again. You've been enthralled once already."

"And I am not lending you my new camera," Harris said.

"Or, how about they go together," Wyatt suggested. "Matt can lead Harris to the castle and even inside, and Harris can take the picture... oh, wait, Harris can fly."

"So can I," Matt said. "Just watch." He yelled and transformed. All five guys jumped back. "See," he said, his voice changed as much as his body. "Wings."

"I still can't get over this," Issac said shaking his head.

"Dude, what's with the tail?" Todd asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Matt looked back at it for a moment, before looking forward. "It's not like I got to choose it," he said, his Shagon voice sounding a lot more threatening than his human voice.

"But, we're not going to discuss tails now," Will said. "We're going to find a place for you guys to practice, and Matt is going to help you."

"I am?" Matt asked.

"Yes," she said. "As will Huggles."

The five boys looked at the door mouse. "I'm not exactly okay hurting animals," Harris said. "I'm actually a vegetarian."

"Huggles can fend for himself," Matt said. He returned to his human form. "Let's go. I know a place where we can practice without being observed."

* * *

A brown-haired teen gritted as he climbed up the side of the castle, slowly climbing. He was mad at himself, believing her should have known the moment he saw him, that the man would be evil. But, it felt like he couldn't trust anyone. Nerissa had hidden for years under a disguise of someone helping the rebellion. Blunk had abandoned him the first sign of danger, though that wasn't a surprise. And, last he saw Cornelia, she had attacked him.

But that was before he saw Cornelia and Irma attack Taranee. He had gotten in a huff when Elyon allowed the man into the castle, and left for a few days.

Apparently, all hell had broken loose since then and he had been hiding out, gathering forces from back during the Rebellion against Phobos. He was trying to get into the castle, hoping that Rathor could help from the inside... assuming Rathor wasn't being controlled.

He felt a rock break loose right as he was about to reach an open window, but was caught as he started to fall. He sighed and looked up, coming face to face with someone he had not expected.

"What a lovely surprise to see you here, Caleb," she said. "I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me."


End file.
